1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method of spraying agrochemicals in admixture with water, and to apparatus suitable for use in this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many types of agrochemical application it is convenient to apply the agrochemical to the area under treatment (crop, soil, etc.) by means of a water-based spray, in which a suitable formulation of the active ingredient is mixed with water and the resulting spray mixture (which may contain the active ingredient in solution, suspension or dispersion) is fed from a spray tank through one or more spray nozzles designed to distribute this mixture as a spray having the desired drop size and distribution pattern. The preparation of the spray mixture has hitherto normally been carried out by filling the spray tank with water and putting the agrochemical formulation into the water, adequate mixing of the formulation being achieved by stirring, recycling or other suitable means.
One of the drawbacks associated with this simple procedure is that the operator putting the formulation into the spray tank incurs the risk of physical contact with the active ingredient, which sometimes leads to the imposition of restrictions on the use of those agrochemicals for which such operator contact is undesirable. It has now been found, and forms the subject of this invention, that this drawback can be minimized by injecting the agrochemical formulation into the spray tank from a canister containing that formulation under pressure.